PROJECT SUMMARY: The theme of the Johns Hopkins Center for Injury Research and Policy is Closing the Gap between Research and Practice to Reduce the Burden of Injury. Within this overarching theme, our mission is to: conduct high quality research vital to the development, implementation, evaluation, and sustainability of policies and programs that improve the prevention and treatment of injuries; ensure that research is translated into practice and that practice informs research by collaborating with a diverse array of health care providers, community based organizations, government agencies, and institutions, including other academic injury centers; and integrate research and practice into the training and education of injury prevention and control scholars, practitioners, other stakeholders, and the public. Building on a strong reputation in injury science, translation, training, and outreach, our Center proposes a portfolio of four research projects and other activities that will support advancement and impact locally, nationally, and globally.